the new team
by rams the hedgehog
Summary: sonic empeora ¿sera por la vejez? y un nuevo equipo remplazara al sonic team
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic, este esta muy alejado a los sucesos de the beast within

**Capitulo 1: the new team**

-¿Cómo es posible que eggman nos derrotara? Siempre ganamos –dijo sonic golpeando la pared

-¿sera que eggman se ha vuelto mas fuerte? –pregunto rouge

-no, es otra cosa ¿pero que será?

-no se, pero al general no le va a gustar esto.

Estando en la base, el team sonic recibió su castigo

-¿¡como es posible que eggman los haya derrotado y justo ahora que se llevo 6 chaos emeralds!

-no lo se, la verdad, no se que paso

-que no se repita

Al dia siguiente, el team sonic recibió el encargo de recuperar las 6 chaos emeralds.

-hagamos un trato, danos las esmeraldas y no destruiremos lo que queda de tu base

-ni hablar –dijo entrando a su nuevo robot de ataque

-entonces, veo que lo quieres del modo difícil

Al decir esto, sonic trato de atacarlo con un spin dash pero eggman reacciono y lo lanzo al muro

-¿Qué esta pasando? Yo nunca fallo un spin dash

-ya me tienes arto erizo- dijo eggman tomandolo del cuello y lanzándolo fuera de su base. Knuckles y tails trataron de atacarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo y los lanzo a unos metros cerca de sonic

-rouge, manda un helicóptero a nuestra posición… y fracasamos en la misión –dijo sin moverse del lugar en el que había caído

-¡me han fallado otra vez! Señorita rouge, desde ahora ponga en marcha el proyecto sangre nueva, traigan al nuevo equipo

-¿¡que! ¿un nuevo equipo?

-no me dejan otra opción

-pero, esta es la única vez que hemos fallado

-lo siento pero no podemos equivocarnos otra vez

-¿Por qué no nos da otra oportunidad?

-porque ya eres viejo y lento

Todos voltearon al lugar de donde venia esa voz, en donde se podía apreciar un pasillo largo y estrecho del cual un erizo blanco con vetas negras, acompañado de una eriza negra con vetas rojas (parecida a shadow) y un equidna rojo con un traje ninja y con vendas negras cubriendo su cabeza (su traje se parece al de ermac en mortal kombat 9) se acercaban al lugar en donde se encontraban los demás.

-oye tu, repite lo de viejo, si te atreves

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso la vejez destruyo tus oídos? –pregunto burlon el erizo blanco

-que algo quede claro –dijo knuckles metiéndose entre los 2 –yo soy el equidna mas fuerte de aquí

-tal vez ya no –dijo el otro equidna colocándose en frente de knuckles –es por eso que estamos aquí

-hey, dejen de pelear –interfirio la eriza negra

-Hey miren quien esta aquí –dijo knuckles en forma burlona –sharia, la hija de shadow ¿Qué haras, hacer la versión femenina del chaos spear?

-no me tientes o te ira mal

-rams, master, sharia dejen de pelear –interrumpio el general –por ahora descansen, ya que mañana empieza su primera misión.

**Continuara**

Hasta aquí mi fanfic.

NOTA: sharia es otra autora y una de mis mejores amigas

Su perfil de fanfic: .net/u/2283532/S_shadow_S

Master es un loquendero el cual les recomiendo su canal:

.com/user/mastergamer007ful/videos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, primero, quiero disculparme por hacerlos esperar al siguiente capitulo de este fanfic, me pique con seguir con wheelhog XD

**Capitulo 2: encargo para 6**

En la sala de conferencias de la base de GUN, sonic y su equipo discutían sobre el nuevo equipo.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –reclamo sonic –fuimos remplazados por unos novatos, además, no somos tan viejos

-admitelo sonic –dijo knuckles en un tono serio –tienes 38 años, no eres el mismo de antes

-callate knuckles, tu ya llegaste a los 40, eres el mas viejo de los 3

-admitelo, aunque no lo aparentemos, ya somos mayores

-no, todavía podemos demostrar que seguimos siendo los mismos

Despues de decir esto, el nuevo equipo entro en esa misma sala.

-¿Qué tal abuelos? –dijo en tono burlon el equidna del grupo

-hey tu –pregunto knuckles llamando la atención del equidna -¿Cuál es tu edad?

-27 al igual que mi equipo ¿y tu? ¿80?

-40 idiota –respondio knuckles mientras se levantaba de su silla

-pues no aparentas mas de 300

-calmense –interrumpio sonic.

Todos se quedaron callados, y el otro equipo se sento, al pasar unos minutos de incomodo silencio, el jefe de GUN entro en la sala

-vaya, esto es un gran paso –dijo el jefe para romper el silencio –no veo que se estén peleando

-fuera de eso, ¿a que equipo mandara en la próxima misión? –pregunto sonic

-iran los 6

-¿Qué? –respondieron todos al unisono

-si, lo que oyeron –respondio firmemente –y no quiero peleas entre ustedes ¿entendido?

-entendido –respondieron los 6

**** ()()()() ****

En una gran montaña, ubicada en una zona selvática y humeda, un erizo blanco, vestido con un traje color gris muy pegado a su cuerpo, observaba una gran cantidad de robots desde sus binoculares debido a que estaban demasiado lejos.

-¿ya terminaste rams? –pregunta una eriza negra, lo que causo que rams volteara hacia donde estaba ella.

-si, son muchos pero no es problema

Ambos erizos se encontraban pegados en la montaña gracias a unos guantes especiales que tenían equipados, rams trepo de lado y después le dio la señal a la eriza para que se lanzara, al saltar, rams la columpio hasta llegar a una superficie plana con una cuerda hecha de un material desconocido que parecía muy resistente que tenían atada entre los 2, después, rams salto hasta donde se encontraba la eriza.

-ha sido fácil…

Rams fue interrumpido al ver caer un rayo en un árbol, causando que cayera y se enredara con la cuerda, los 2 erizos trataron de escapar pero solo lograron mantener al árbol en esa misma posición.

-rapido, córtenla –ordeno un equidna mientras sostenía el árbol

Ambos erizos sacaron una navaja y cortaron el cable para liberarse y dejar caer el árbol al precipicio.

-¿estan bien? –pregunto ese mismo equidna, el cual tenia el mismo traje que ellos con unos vendajes verdes cubriéndole la cabeza y solo dejando ver sus ojos color verde.

-si, gracias a ti master –respondio rams mientras se dirigían al borde de la montaña

-bien, el reconocimiento esta completado, ahora debemos acercarnos

-si, son muchos robots pero no es nada que no podamos hacer

-genial, ¿sharia los trajes están listos?

-si –respondio de inmediato –espero que estén listos porque nunca he hecho nada como esto

-ni yo –respondieron master y rams

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? –pregunto rams mientras activaba la especialidad del traje, que dejo salir una extensión en los costados del traje

-modo FS –respondio master –parezco una ardilla voladora.

Los 3 se colocaron unas mascaras especiales para respirar durante el vuelo y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a una zona cerca de la base, los 3 activaron un paracaídas que salió del mismo traje.

-¿Cuál es el plan master?

-vamos a atacar desde la parte frontal de la base y el otro equipo va a atacar por la parte de atrás, nos reuniremos con ellos en la entrada principal de la base.

Master se dirigió hacia donde estaban los robots, segundos después alzo las manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente de un color verde, lo que causo que los robots empezaran a levitar y después fueran azotados contra el suelo.

-sabes, hubieras hecho eso desde un principio y asi nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo evitando el reconocimiento –dijo rams mientras se acercaba a master

-… -master solo se quedo callado unos segundos –si, pero… asi es mas divertido jeje

-debiste dejarnos algo

-perdon, será para la próxima

Los 3 se dirigieron a la entrada principal, la cual era 2 grandes puertas con una pequeña consola de seguridad a un lado.

-maldicion, hasta scanner de voz tiene, sharia te toca

-esto… ¿abrete? –dijo sharia cambiando su voz haciéndola parecerse a la de eggman

Al abrirse la puerta, entraron pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ellos, era sonic y su equipo.

-tardaron demasiado –dijo rams en un tono burlon –bien, fuera de eso, probablemente haya muchos robots en la siguiente sala, master, llama al jefe y dile que mande un paquete de ayuda especial para mi

-entendido

Al finalizar la llamada, esperaron afuera de la base hasta que llego un avión de GUN, el cual dejo caer un gran contenedor, al abrirlo, rams saco de el 2 ametralladoras MP5 y una carga de c4 con su detonador, sharia tomo la c4 y la coloco en la puerta. Por otro lado, un gran ejercito de robots vigilaba la sala del otro lado, al escuchar una explosión, todos voltearon y apuntaron hacia ese sitio lleno de humo debido a la explosión, solo se podía distinguir una silueta salir entre el humo.

-veamos –dijo rams mientras salía del humo y localizaba la posición de los robots -¿no dui el único que se hizo en los pantalones por el susto verdad?

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –se escuchaba a master detrás de el

-jajaja es broma… comencemos

Rams empezó a disparar contra los enemigos, los robots trataron de dispararle pero rams lograba esquivar los disparos, después de no dejar a ningún robot en pie, los demás entraron. Al adentrarse mas en la base, encontraron un gran ordenador, tails lo encendio y empezó a revisar los archivos que contenía.

-encontre algo –dijo tails triunfante –al parecer, he encontrado la localización de las chaos emeralds.

-si, pero si eggman se entera que entramos a su base las esconderá en otro lado –dijo sonic

-habra que intentar –respondio rams ante esto

-espera ¿y tu quien te cres para dar las ordenes? –pregunto sonic mientras se volteaba furiosos hacia donde estaba rams

-bueno, no veo que tu estes dando una mejor idea

-hey, ya basta –interrumpio sharia –si trabajamos en equipo, encontraremos mas rápido las chaos emeralds, asi que basta de peleas

-mejor volvamos a la base –ordeno master –tenemos que organizarnos para facilitar esta operación

-master tiene razón –dijo knuckles –volamos a la base.

Al salir de aquel lugar, eggman los estaba esperando con un gran ejercito de robots, los 6 trataron de defenderse, rams fue golpeado en la nuca causando que cayera al suelo, lo único que pudo observar antes de desmayarse fue a su equipo tratando de defenderse.

**Continuara…**

Ahora si, acepto reviews y reclamos por no haber subido el segundo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo.

**Capitulo 3: 3 contra 3**

Al despertar, rams se levanto de golpe, estaba en una camilla, miro a su alrededor y logro ver adelante de el un sillón en el cual estaba master sentado jugando videojuegos desde una pantalla de plasma.

-master –dijo rams mientras tocaba su cabeza debido a un dolor de cabeza

-rams, que bien que… -dijo master acercándose a rams

-apaga esa maldita cosa antes de que la fríe a tiros

-..que hayas despertado –termino mientras apagaba la consola y la pantalla

-… -rams intento levantarse pero le costo trabajo

-eeh socio vuelve a la cama, mira, te dieron un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste en medio de la pelea.

-¿y los demás?

-estan bien, están tomándose un descanso.

Rams se levanto y se dirigió a aquel lugar acompañado de master, al entrar, vio a sonic, tails y sharia revisando unos planos de lo que parecía una base de eggman mientras knuckles dormía en un sofá.

-bien, vamos master, aprovechemos el descanso –dijo rmas mientras salía por la misma puerta en la que entro

***** ()()()()()()() *****

Rams y master se encontraban en un especie de taller para autos arreglando el motor de un Dodge challenger 1970 color amarillo con 2 franjas de carrera negras. (si se lo que piensan: ''ay este cabron ya va a empezar con el ram rider'' no me juzguen XD)

-¿sabes algo? Nunca crei llegar a ser un agente de GUN –dijo master mientras se recargaba en el techo del auto

-ni yo –respondio rams sin quitar la vista del motor

-hmph, por un momento estas con tu equipo pasándola en grande y al poco tiempo te llaman los de GUN y terminas aquí

-si, y mientras mas rápido acabemos, tendremos mas tiempo libre

-¿y bien? ¿tienes un plan?

-si, pero primero necesito ver esos archivos que encontró tails en esa base

-pues vamos alla

Al regresar con los demás, rams y master se acercaron a donde estaban sonic, tails y sharia.

-bien, cambio de planes –dijo rams llamando la atención de los 2 y revisaba los planos -la siguiente base de eggman tiene 3 chaos emeralds bajo protección y al parecer no hay ningún robot defendiéndola.

-debe ser una broma –dijo sonic -¿Por qué bajaría la guardia eggman?

-no lo se, probablemente tiene un mecanismo de defensa y…

-y debemos entrar cuanto antes –interrumpio sharia

-exacto, prepárense, nos vamos en 10 minutos.

***** ()()()()() *****

Los 6 se dirigieron al lugar indicado, al llegar a la entrada, 3 erizos aparecieron en frente de ellos, uno era color plata con ojos dorados, otro era verde vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero y el otro era color blanco con vetas rojas.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto master

-¿desde cuando importa el nombre de quien te pateara el trasero? –respondio el erizo blanco

-calma erick –interrumpio el erizo color plata

-veran –empezo a hablar el erizo verde –eggman nos envio, dijo que tenia un cierto problema con 3 nuevos miembros de GUN, nos han hablado mucho de ustedes, rams, sharia y hugo, o como todos te dicen, master

-ahora eggman manda a otro para hacer el trabajo sucio ¿eh? –dijo rams mirando con rabia al erizo plateado

-se podría decir –respondio el erizo plateado –soy silver y ellos son mi equipo, erick y scourge.

Rams se acerco, a lo que silver también, quedando los 2 frente a frente a unos pocos metros de distancia

-no me agradas –dijo rams furioso

-ni tu a mi –respondio silver –rams ¿verdad?

-si, rams the hedgehog, pero como dijo tu compañero, ¿desde cuando importa el nombre de quien te pateara el trasero?

-que te jodan –respondio silver furioso ante esto

-que te jodan –repitio rams provocando a silver

-que te jodan –dijo silver furioso mientras usaba su poder telequinectico para lanzar a rams.

-eh, solo yo puedo hacerle eso –dijo master mientras lanzaba al erizo blanco con su poder

-mira, ayer pelee contra muchos robots y hoy no estoy de humor para pelear –dijo sharia mientras veía al erizo verde acercarse

-tranquila, es solo una pelea

-te lo advierto

-vamos, será divertido

Sharia empezó a levitar, el mechon rubio de su pelo emepzo a cambiar de color a azul al igual que uno de sus ojos, scourge empezó a asustarse pero estaba decidido a enfrentarla, sharia invoco una gran sierra eléctrica, scourge al verla corrió hacia donde estaba erick.

-ayudame –ordeno scourge –usa tu poder especial contra ella

-lo haría pero tengo un problema –dijo señalando hacia donde estaba master

-entonces yo me encargo de el, tu de ella.

Erick se acerco a sharia e invoco unas cadenas, las cuales uso como latigo contra sharia, ella solo sonrio y uso su sierra eléctrica para romper las cadenas.

-¿que demonios pasa? -pregunto erick confundido –se supone que son irrompibles

Por otro lado, scourge empezó a golpear a master, sus ataques eran inútiles, no le afectaban en nada, después de unos segundos, master subió la mano a la altura de los ojos lo que causo que un aura verde rodeara a scourge y empezara a levitar, al darse cuenta de esto, master bajo su mano de golpe lo que provoco que scourge fuera azotado contra el suelo. En la batalla de rams y silver, silver estaba buscando a rams con la vista.

-eh silver –dijo rams detrás de el.

Silver volteo y logro ver a rams llegar con una patada con los 2 pies causando que el pecho de silver recibiera el impacto y cayera al suelo, al levantarse volteo a ver a su equipo, erick trataba de evitar los ataques de sharia y scourge estaba malherido en el suelo.

-equipo, retirada –ordeno silver

Scourge y erick se acercaron a silver, erick abrió un portal que los hizo desaparecer.

-vaya, estuvo genial –dijo rams con un aspecto cansado

-hey rams –grito tails llamando su atención

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? Se armo una buena pelea

-¿esto responde a tu pregunta? –dijo knuckles mostrándole 3 chaos emeralds a rams

-genial –exclamo master mientras se les acercaba –ahora tenemos a 3 idiotas estorbándonos en nuestra operación

-si, por cierto ¿Dónde esta sharia?

Al decir esto, sharia se les acerco, pero seguía en su mismo estado

-bien Ella, devuélvenos a sharia –ordeno a rams –no se preocupen, es su parte malvada

-… -sharia regreso a su estado normal, quedando en el suelo algo cansada –paso otra vez ¿verdad?

-si –respondio rams mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –aunque debiste haber visto la cara del erizo blanco

-¿recuerdas cuando te dijo sharia que no la provocaras? –le susurro master a knuckles –pues, fue por eso

-no me agrada ese tal silver –dijo rams en tono serio –la próxima vez, no tendre piedad

****** ()()()()() *****

Por otro lado, silver y su equipo, apareció en la base principal de eggman.

-maldicion, nos vencieron –se quejo erick

-ese equidna me rompió casi todos mis huesos –dijo scourge

-ya dejen de quejarse –ordeno silver furioso

-tenemos que pensar en algo, esto no se quedara asi

-vaya, veo que ese erizo te molesto demasiado

-calla, esto apenas comienza y hare que ese erizo desee jamás haber nacido

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí termina

Erick fue creado por un amigo, no por mi

art/THE-NEW-TEAM-321013379 aqui la primera imagen que hice del fanfic (esta en deviantart)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdon por tardarme pero tuve unos cuantos asuntos, y cuando tenia tiempo para conectarme a veces llegaba muy cansado a mi casa y ya no me daban ganas de hacer nada o me quedaba dormido.

Además me insultaron e_e y lo peor, fue mi primo, alguien de mi propia sangre T_T ya dejame en paz con la maldita peacekeeper, mugre arma para gente sin talento militar

**Capitulo 4: se necesita un veterano**

Era una mañana muy soleada, Rams y su equipo estaban discutiendo en la sala de conferencias.

-bien, estos 3 no la van hacer difícil –dijo Rams acostado en la mesa -¿algun plan?

-necesito dormir –dijo Master tratando de no cerrar los ojos

-Master, tu siempre tienes sueño

-si, pero admítelo, no hemos podido descansar estos días

-en eso tienes razón, pero no hay tiempo para dormir

-de acuerdo

-ahora la siguiente base de eggman seguramente tendrá el doble de seguridad y esos 3 estaran ahí

-¿Qué tal si intentamos un asalto sorpresa como el de la otra vez? –pregunto Sharia

-es buena idea, pero debe ser de otra manera, probablemente se lo esperen

-¿saben que? –dijo Master –necesitamos a alguien con experiencia militar, y yo se quien

-creo que los 3 sabemos quien es –dijo Rams sonriendo mientras se bajaba de la mesa

***** ()()()())( *****

Por otro lado, el equipo de Sonic estaba discutiendo sentandos en un extenso sillón.

-saben –dijo Sonic –lo he estado pensando y… me retirare cuando esto acabe

-yo también –respondieron Knuckles y Tails al unisono

-Tails, tienes 36, todavía te quedan algunos años

-si pero no seria lo mismo sin ustedes

-aun recuerdo nuestra primera batalla con Eggman –dijo Knuckles mirando el techo

-si –respondio Sonic ante esto

-¿Qué? –se escucharon Rams, Sharia y Master mientras entraban a esa misma sala junto junto a Rouge

-lo que escucharon –respondio Rouge –fue enviado a una misión y cuando entro a una base de eggman perdimos comunicación con el

-entonces iremos por el –dijo Rams decidido

-no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos a ustedes también

-correremos el riesgo

-bien, si asi lo quieren

-¿Qué esta pasando? –interrumpio Sonic

-ellos querían ver a shadow –respondio Rouge –pero perdimos comunicación con el y no sabemos donde esta

-iremos por el y punto –dijo por ultimo Master

****** ()()()()()() *****

Pasadas unas horas, Rams fue colocado en una silla, después le quitaron una venda que le cubrían los ojos, al quitársela, estaba esposado y sentado en frente de una mesa, logro ver a Eggman, Silver y su equipo colocando a Master en otra silla quedando en frente de Rams.

-no eres tan rudo ahora ¿verdad? –pregunto Silver mientras se le acercaba a Rams

-estoy un poco ocupado –dijo Eggman llamando la atención de todos –hagan lo que quieran con ellos –después se marcho y entraron 3 robots a esa sala

-bien, si tu lo dices –dijo Scourge mientras colocaba una bala en un revolver y se la entregaba a Silver

-no te preocupes –le susurro Rams a Master –todo va de acuerdo al plan

-supongo que conocen la ruleta rusa ¿no? –pregunto Silver mientras Scourge se colocaba a un lado de Master

-tranquilos, por eso se llama juego –dijo Scourge en un tono burlon

Silver le entrego el arma a Master mientras Scourge le quitaba las esposas y regresaba a su lugar, Master la tomo y llevo el arma a un costado de su cabeza y tiro del gatillo, Master se salvo, con su mano temblando por el susto, le entrego el arma a Rams el cual llevo el arma al mismo lugar de su cabeza.

-ahora –dijo Rams mientras tomaba a Scourge como escudo y disparo hacia uno de los robots, la bala salió y penetro al robot mientras Master lanzaba a los otros robots dejándolos inservibles, luego de esto, Rams lanzo a Scourge hacia donde estaban Erick y Silver junto con una especie de granada, la cual al explotar causo que los 3 cayeran inconscientes al suelo

-vaya, es una suerte que te tocara la bala –dijo Master asombrado

-si, pero tu estuviste entre la vida y la muerte

-¿y que hacemos con ellos?

-ahora ellos no importan, tenemos una misión.

Rams y Master corrieron por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una sala donde había una mesa en la que había un bisturí y una navaja llena de sangre

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –exclamo Master mientras se acercaban a la mesa –esos 3 estan dementes

-espera –dijo Rams mientras veía una camilla a unos metros de ahí, Rams se acerco y observo a un erizo negro con vetas rojas inconsciente y con algunas pqueñas cortaduras en su pecho y una en la ceja.

-oye es…

-Shadow, despierta soy yo, Rams

Shadow despertó de golpe, lanzando un leve grito al aire y tomando el brazo de Rams. Master y Rams lo levantaron y comenzaron a cargarlo hasta la salida de esa sala. Al salir, varios robots se les acercaron y los rodearon, Master solo uso su poder para hacerlos explotar en un parpadeo.

Cuando salieron de ese lugar, un helicóptero de Gun aterrizo cerca.

-¿creyeron que los dejaríamos aquí? –dijo Sharia mientras abria la puerta lateral del helicóptero y colocaban a Shadow en la orilla del helicóptero

-para nada –respondio Master

Un disparo roso el brazo de Master, al voltear, vieron a un robot de Eggman con un arma, se escucho otro disparo el cual destruyo al robot, al voltear Rams, vio a Shadow sosteniendo una desert Eagle.

-no pueden matarme –dijo Shadow mientras bajaba el arma

-uffff adoro este trabajo –dijo Master en un tono sarcástico mientras los demás subían al helicóptero para después salir de ahí.

-hey viejo –le dijo Rams a Shadow -¿todo bien?

-si –respondio Shadow –gracias a ustedes, esos 3 idiotas trataron de torturarme

-hmph duro como una roca

-exacto

Al llegar, varios médicos se acercaron para llevarse a Shadow en una camilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Rams, Master y Sharia se dirigieron a la enfermería, al entrar vieron a Shadow tratando de zafarse de una camilla

-maldicion, les digo que no necesito ser atendido –grito Shadow furioso intentando zafarse de aquellas correas que lo sujetaban.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –pregunto Sharia mientras liberaba a su padre

-nada, simplemente odio este tipo de cosas –respondio poniéndose de pie –deben tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, esos 3 estan dementes

-ni lo menciones –dijo Master –hablanos mas sobre ellos, queremos saber cada detalle

-bien, primero esta Silver, al parecer no le caíste bien Rams

-ni a mi –respondio serio

-es el líder del grupo, tiene poderes telequinecticos, el segundo es Scourge, no se mucho de el, solo que es capaz de correr mas rápido que Sonic, y el tercero es Erick, puede crear portales y convocar 2 enormes cadenas como especialidad, dicen que son irrompibles

-jaja pues alguien ya las rompió –dijo Rams señalando a Sharia

-saliendo del tema, necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo Master en tono serio –necesitamos un plan para recuperar las chaos emeralds, necesitamos de un experto en militarismo

-bien, vere que puedo hacer

**** ()()()() *****

Por otro lado, Scourge se encontraba en un hangar, arreglando lo que parecía un jet negro, pequeño comparado con uno de tamaño normal.

-¿terminaste? –pregunto Silver acercándosele

-si, este era el ultimo, desgraciadamente solo los podremos usar si algo malo pasa

-lo se, pero si todo sale bien, a lo mejor podemos divertirnos con ellos –al decir esto los 2 soltaron una risa sínica

***** ()()()()()() *****

Al dia siguiente, Silver y su equipo se dirigieron a la base GUN, el jefe los recibió en la entrada, al llegar a su oficina, Silver le entrego un maletín que traia, en cuanto se lo dio, se retiraron. Por otro lado, Rams y su equipo se encontraban en la sala de conferencias ya que los habían mandado a llamar. El jefe al entrar, dejo unos papeles en la mesa.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? –exclamo Rams mientras revisaba los papeles

-¿de donde saco esto? –pregunto Sharia mirando unos documentos sobre ella

-al parecer ya los descubrieron –respondió el jefe con una cara de decepcion

-esto no puede ser, además eso quedo en el pasado –Rams se levanto furioso de su lugar

-si, pero no queremos arriesgarnos

-escuche, ya todo quedo en el pasado…

-no me arriesgare

Al decir esto, varios soldados de GUN entraron y dispararon dardos tranquilizantes contra ellos.

**Continuara…**

Bien, aquí acaba esta capitulo, los dejare en suspenso, no sabran que hicieron hasta el siguiente capitulo muajajajajaja

Rams: *dándome un zape* cállate


	5. Chapter 5

Hola regreso rams :3 perdon si me tarde en el siguiente capitulo pero al parecer mi primo tenia razón, pero bueno aquí medio adormilado subiendo el siguiente capitulo

Nota: si creyeron que me llevo mal con mi primo por lo que dije antes del capitulo anterior, pues no, asi nos llevamos XD

Nota 2: mugre daos, bien que lees pero ni dejas review e_e

**Capitulo 5: fugitivos**

Rams despertó de golpe, se encontraba en la parte trasera de una furgoneta para transportar prisioneros, tenia las manos encadenadas.

-al fin despertaste –dijo Sharia que estaba a un lado de el

-maldicion, ya todo había quedado atrás, crei que podía ocultarlo

-no fue tu culpa, Master me dijo que Silver nos delato

-juro que si salimos, lo matare

Pasados unos minutos, Sharia logro liberarse de las cadenas

-Rams, necesito que te cubras la cabeza

-¿Qué has dicho?

-que te cubras la cabeza

Dicho esto, Sharia hizo lo mismo, después la furgoneta fue embestida por algo muy grande y pesado, lo que causo que se volcara, Rams quedo inconsciente por el golpe, al tratar de despertar solo noto una sombra y el sonido de una motosierra acercársele para romper sus cadenas, después fue cargado hacia la parte trasera de un auto.

Al despertar, se encontraba en un sillón, se levanto para explorar esa zona, al pasar por una puerta se encontró con Master, Sharia y Shadow cerca de un auto muscle amarillo en una extensa zona comercial, al parecer era un agora abandonado.

-¿Qué paso alla? –pregunto Rams mientras se le acercaba

-nada, simplemente los sacamos –respondio Shadow

-matare a Silver

-primero que nada, debemos terminar la misión, asi recuperaremos confianza

-bien

-debemos regresar –dijo Master mientras le entregaba a Sharia unas llaves –todo lo que necesitan esta en el auto

Dicho esto, Master y Shadow se retiraron

Bueno Rams, esto va a ser difícil, tenemos a GUN sobre nosotros

-mientras mas difícil, mejor, ven, vamos a ver que nos dejaron

Al acercarse al auto, Sharia abrió la cajuela

-que bueno que Master pudo salvar mi auto –dijo Rams mientras veía las armas y otros dispositivos que habían que había en la cajuela

-al parecer Master pensó en todo

-si, en fin, toma –Rams le entrego una especia de auricular inalámbrico –llevalo siempre contigo, nos será útil cuando tengamos que separarnos

-eh mira esto…

-espera –la interrumpió Rams al verla tratar de alcanzar un arma –esto es para ti –dicho esto le entrego una ametralladora mp5

-¡genial! –exclamo Sharia mientras apuntaba y disparaba a la cabeza de un maniquí de las tiendas de ropa.

-solo las usaremos cuando sea necesario, por ahora vámonos, tenemos que hacer algo antes.

Sharia dejo el arma en la cajuela y subieron al auto para salir de ahí

******** ()()()()()() ******

-tenemos que encontrarlos –dijo el jefe de GUN mientras veía a Master acercarse

-jefe, al parecer los perdimos –dijo Master en un tono serio

-quiero a todas las unidades buscándolos, son un peligro

-¿les informo de estos al sonic team?

-no, no quiero que esto los distraiga

-de acuerdo –dijo Master sin decir mas

-atencion a todas las unidades –dijo el jefe por un micrófono para que su voz se escuchara en casi toda la base –tenemos 2 fugitivos, el primero es Rams The Hedgehog, erizo blanco de vetas negras y una roja, fue causante de la masacre en mobius city hace 3 años, si su pelaje se vuelve de color rojo, tengan cuidado, el segundo, Sharia The Hedgehog, eriza negra con vetas rojas, fue la causante de la masacre en la colonia espacial Ark ll hace 2 años, eviten hacerla enojar, su mechon se vuelve azul al igual que uno de sus ojos y usa como arma una gran motosierra

******** ()()()() *********

Master entro a una sala donde Shadow lo estaba esperando.

-al parecer, se volvió loco –dijo Master sentándose en un sillón

-si, lo que el no sabe… es que ellos no lo podían controlar

-¿Qué paso exactamente?

-cuando Sharia, se entero de lo que le paso a su madre, sobre el sufrimiento que soporto en la colonia espacial Ark, una rabia la corrompió, su lado oscuro se podero de ella

-¿ella no era Sharia?

-no, era… Ella, Ella the demon, causo una masacre en el Ark ll

-ahora recuerdo, Rams me pidió que ocultara cierta información de Sharia, asi como lo hice con el, pero nunca me entere de lo que hicieron

-por otro lado, Rams fue engañado por eggman, había usado un poder muy oscuro en las chaos emeralds… el cual contuvo en Rams, Rams entro en un estado de rabia, su pelaje cambio a rojo al igual que sus ojos… tenia sed de sangre… ese dia fue una pesadilla para mobius city, destruyo todo a su paso, al volver a su estado normal, observo todo el caos que había hecho, lleno de miedo… escapo antes de que GUN llegara.

-me había enterado de la noticia el mismo dia que ocurrió, 2 dias después, Rams me llamo

-ahora necesitamos ayudarles, y con eso me refiero a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir equipo e información para ellos, continuaran la misión, asi ganaran confianza

-bien

***** ()()()() *******

-tu solo aguanta Rams –susurro para si mismo al ver desaparecer un extraño símbolo en la palma de su mano derecha

-¿te pasa algo? –pregunto Sharia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-no, estoy bien

Rams entro y estaciono en un gran almacen, al salir del auto, Rams uso su comunicador para contactar a Shadow.

-Rams ¿Dónde están? –se escuchaba a Shadow por el auricular

-estamos en la guarida ¿Cuál es el plan?

-primero que nada, al parecer el tenerlos como fugitivos les dio beneficios a Silver, Scourge y Erick, tienen a todo GUN sobre ustedes y ahora Silver y los otros quieren atraparlos para ganar la confianza de GUN

-al parecer queremos lo mismo, y tenemos que ser rapidos para atraparlos a ellos primero

-exacto, ahora mismo están viviendo la buena vida, Scourge se la pasa de fiesta, Erick salió de la ciudad y Silver… bueno, el esta reuniendo a todos las bandas de mobius city para buscarlos

-hijo de…

-si

-buscare primero a Silver

-tengan cuidado Rams

-no te preocupes

-bien, debo colgar

****** ()()()()() *****

Por otro lado, Master entro en la oficina del jefe de GUN, estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban y empezó a sudar

-vamos Master, tu puedes –decia mientras abria lentamente la puerta

-Master te estaba esperando –dijo el jefe cuando entro Master -¿Cómo sigue la operación?

-sobre eso le quería hablar –dijo aun mas nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?

-creo que esto no tiene sentido… digo… ellos saben controlar su problema y…

-no –interrumpio furioso –no podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que algo malo pase, debería agradecerle a esos 3 erizos

-esos 3 erizos trabajan para Eggman

-si, lo se ¿pero sabias que estos datos que me entregaron fueron borrados? Afortunadamente ya los tenemos y sabemos quienes fueron los causantes de aquellos sucesos, ahora estas solo Master, necesito que des lo mejor de ti

-bien –respondio con una cara de tristesa mientras salía de ahí

-¿y bien? –pregunto Shadow acercándosele

-no va a cambiar de planes tan fácilmente

-tenias razón… esta loco

**Continuara…**

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo, gracias por sus reviews e intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaa XD bueno aquí traigo este capitulo

**Ivanskate: **te vas a mojar en una parte de este capitulo XD mas que Walter montillo cuando anota gol ajaja XD

**Capitulo 6: uno menos**

La noche cayo, Rams y Sharia llegaron a una discoteca muy extensa de 2 pisos.

-¿segura que este es el lugar? –pregunto Rams incomodo

-si, te noto algo incomodo

-no es nada, solo odio este tipo de lugares

A lo lejos, un erizo verde los observaba, era Scourge que estaba sentado en un sillón observando cada movimiento que hacían.

-al parecer, los refuerzos que me mando Silver servirán de algo –decia mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Rams y Sharia se acercaron a la barra para asi buscar mejor a quien buscaban

-manten los ojos abiertos –dijo Sharia sin despegar los ojos de la pista de baile –Scourge puede estar en cualquier lugar

Rams busco con la mirada a Scourge, al voltear al lado contrario de donde estaba Sharia, se encontró con una eriza verde que le miraba de forma coqueta.

-ammm ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto Rams viéndola de forma extraña

-bien, pues podrías ayudarme diciéndome tu nombre –respondio acercandosele

-''esto es extraño'' –pensaba Sharia viendo a los 2 erizos

-Rams The Hedgehog –respondio Rams

-y bien Rams ¿para ti, que es sexy? –pregunto acercándose mas a su rostro

-pues veras… un auto muscle sucio –respondio Rams lo que causo que la sonrisa de la eriza desapareciera

-''no, todo esta normal'' –penso Sharia después de escuchar esto

-si, pero solo si fue por derrapar en tierra -continuo Rams emocionado –y después tener que lavarlo y quitarle toda esa tierra

-oh… -la eriza verde no sabia que decir ante esto –''rayos, es raro''

-¿y que hay de ti? –pregunto en un tono simpatico Rams

-olvidemos el tema, mejor vamos a bailar –dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo llevaba a la pista de baile

-''espera, esto si es extraño'' –Sharia comenzó a seguirlos

-amm no te conozco y… -dijo Rams mientras trataba de detenerla

-hey esperen… -Sharia fue interrumpida al ver unas luces apuntar hacia donde estaban Rams y la eriza verde, lo que causo que los demás se apartaran de Rams y la eriza

-bien, al parecer falta 1 pero me conformo con 2 –dijo una voz que se escuchaba atrás de una de las luces

-maldicion es Scourge –dijo Sharia mientras se acercaba a Rams

-bien, nos vemos –dijo la eriza verde acercándose a la luz de donde provenía aquella voz

-gracias linda –dijo Scourge mientras varios hombres armados con pinta de pandilleros apuntaban a Rams y Sharia, provocando que la gente de esa discoteca corriera hasta la salida

-maldicion, esto no es bueno –dijo Rams mientras le hacia una seña a Sharia para que corriera hasta la barra del bar.

Ambos erizos corrieron hasta la barra mientras evitaban los disparos, saltaron para ponerse a cubierto pero los pandilleros empezaron a acercarse

-ya me canse de esto –dijo Sharia sacando un arma de su bolsillo

-yo también –respondio Rams haciendo lo mismo –vamos por ese idiota

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a disparar, no fue problema para los 2, los pandilleros parecían inexpertos en armas y cada disparo que Rams y Sharia hacían era preciso, al acabar con todos se dirigieron a la salida, al salir se encontraron con Scourge tratando de encender un auto, al ver a Rams y Sharia acercarse, comenzó a desesperarse, Rams abrió la puerta y lo golpeo en la cara.

-que guardaespaldas tan mas inútiles –dijo Rams mientras lo noqueaba de un golpe

******* ()()()()()() *******

Por otro lado, Sonic y los demás habían llegado a la base y se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe

-¿sabe donde están? –pregunto Sonic

-fueron enviandos a una misión, ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-esto es extraño –dijo Knuckles cuando salieron de ahí

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Sonic confundido

-a que siempre que mandan al nuevo equipo a una misión siempre nos envían también a nosotros para supervisarlos

-tienes razón, además he visto a muchos soldados de GUN patrullar mucho la ciudad

-si, tal vez tiene algo que ver

-pues si nos quieren ocultar algo, entonces nosotros descubriremos por nuestra cuenta que esta pasando

***** ()()()()() *****

Pasadas unas horas, el jefe acompañado de Shadow se dirigieron a mobius city donde entraron a un gran edificio, el jefe solo entrego su reporte de misión para después salir de ahí lo mas antes posible. Se detuvieron en la salida al ver venir un Dodge Challenger amarillo del cual se abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando caer un cuerpo a unos metros cerca de Shadow y el jefe, al ver que el auto ya se había ido, los 2 se acercaron al cuerpo, era Scourge que estaba inconsciente y esposado

-mierda –susurro el jefe viendo hacia donde se fue el auto

-''asi se hace'' –pensaba Shadow mientras sonreía –jefe es Scourge, según su expediente, trabaja para Eggman, pido permiso para encarcelarlo e interrogarlo

-permiso concedido –respondio secamente

****** ()()()()() *****

-¿un muscle sucio? ¿es en serio? –pregunto Sharia confundida

-si ¿Qué hay de malo?

-nada, olvidalo

-bien ¿Qué sigue?

-el siguiente es Silver

-bien ¿sabes donde esta?

-no, no se le ha visto desde la ultima vez que tu y Master entraron a la base de Eggman

-eso no será problema –dijo Rams mientras sacaba su celular

-no creo que sea buena idea

-no te preocupes, Master modifico este celular para que GUN no pueda rastrearlo

Pasados unos minutos conduciendo, Rams se acerco a un Dodge Viper rojo, al abrirse la ventana polarizada del Viper, un erizo gris con un peinado algo alborotado, le entrego unos documentos

-todo tuyo primo –dijo aquel erizo mientras sonreía

-gracias Ivan ¿algo que necesites?

-no te preocupes por eso

-bien, pero aun asi te debo una

-escuche que GUN te busca

-si, pero no te preocupes

Cada auto tomo un camino diferente, Rams condujo hasta llegar a la guarida mientras Sharia revisaba aquellos documentos.

-¿y bien? –pregunto Rams mientras apagaba el motor

-al parecer esta en mobius city, ahora es el líder de los Fallen Angels, la banda mas peligrosa de mobius city

-bah, un monton de aficionados

-su escondite es una gran mansión en los barrios bajos de la ciudad

-bien, pero primero hay que debilitar a la banda, asi será mas fácil llegar a Silver

****** ()()()()()() *****

-¿Cómo que Scourge fue atrapado? –pregunto Silver molesto

-un erizo blanco y una eriza negra lo atraparon en la discoteca

-esos 2, deberían estar encarcelados o algo peor, cambio de planes, traigan a arbiter

**Continuara…**

Bien, aquí acaba, gracias por sus reviews y bueno, los dejare en suspenso preguntándose quien es arbiter ajajaja XD y no, no es el de halo


	7. Chapter 7

tnHola a todos, ya se, y antes de que avienten shurikens, carburadores y uno que otro escape de auto, disculpen que me haya tardado pero bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, gracias a los que dejaron review :D.

**Capitulo 7: asalto**

Rams se levanto muy temprano, su habitación era simple, solo 1 cama y una mesa de noche ya que ese almacen solo lo usaban para emergencias, al salir, se dirigió al baño, cuando se miro por el espejo solto un grito que causo que Sharia apareciera de inmediato.

-¿Rams? –pregunto Sharia confundida mirando a Rams con el pelaje de color rojo

-si –respondio con enojo

-¿Qué no lo habías controlado ya?

-si, pero cuando me enojo demasiado… pasa esto

-¿y eso? –pregunto señalando un hueco en la pared

-no tengo idea, tal vez lo hice y no lo recuerdo

****** ()()()()()()() ******

Por otro lado, Master y Shadow se dirigieron a la guarida, cuando Rams les abrió la gran cortina del garaje, ya había regresado a su estado normal, cuando les conto de lo sucedido Master no paraba de reir.

-callate Master –dijo Rams molesto

-hey, no te enojes, debes admitir que es gracioso

-emmm necesito su atención, dejen de pelear –interrumpio Shadow causando que todos voltearan hacia donde se encontraba –primero, bien hecho en capturar a Scourge y segundo, su plan de debilitar a la banda no es mala idea pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, lo que haremos será…

****** ()()()()()() ******

Pasadas unas horas, Master se dirigió a la mansión de la banda de Silver

-bien –empezo a gritar desde afuera -¿quieren atrapar a mi equipo? Pues tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.

Alguien lo observaba desde una cámara de seguridad.

-¿tienen miedo? –seguia provocándolos Master

-¿y quien tiene miedo? –se escucho detrás de el una voz muy grave y ronca

-si, como escuchaste –Master se giro y pudo ver a un lobo gris con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo derecho -¿y tu eres?

-Arbiter The Wolf y será mejor que te vayas ahora y traigas a tus 2 amigos –respondio en un tono frio

-como ya dije, si los quieres será sobre mi cadáver

-que asi sea

-entonces ven, se te viene el ta-ta-fatality (típica frase de Master XD) vas a…

Master fue interrumpido por un golpe rápido por parte de Arbiter causando que fuera lanzado a unos metros de donde estaba, se enfureció y de un movimiento se acerco a Arbiter para golpearlo en la cara.

-bien, esto acaba aquí –dijo Arbiter mientras invocaba un hacha gigante

-no, esto apenas comienza

****** ()()()()()()()() ******

Por otro lado, Rams y Sharia entraron por la puerta principal de la mansión mientras Arbiter estaba distraído, al entrar vieron que por dentro era todo lo contrario a como se veía al exterior ya que por dentro parecia un edificio abandonado.

-no es como esperaba que fuera –dijo Rams mientras veía un grafiti que estaba en la pared -¿Cuál es el plan?

-entrar, enfrentar a cada pandillero que se nos cruce y llegar hasta Silver

-¿asi de fácil?

-si ¿Qué mas esperabas?

-pues crei que tenia a mas sujetos como el grandote que esta peleando con Master

-según Master, el era el jefe de la banda antes de Silver

-crei que para llegar a ese puesto tenias que pelear a muerte con el actual jefe

-si, pero Silver le perdono la vida

-solo espero que Master este bien

Ambos se adentraron en aquel lugar, al pasar por una puerta se encontraron con una pequeña sala de juegos, un grupo de pandilleros entro por otra puerta, algunos con algún objeto en la mano para utilizarlo como arma.

-como ya dije –aclaro Rams poniéndose en frente de los pandilleros –solo son unos novatos

Dicho esto, Rams creo una esfera de energia en su mano la cual iba creciendo poco a poco, después estallo dividiéndose en pequeños rayos, cada uno le dio a los miembros de la banda en la cabeza dejándolos noqueados.

-debiste dejarme uno –reclamo Sharia

-no me avisaste –se defendió Rams

-¿Cómo aprendiste a…?

-tu papa –respondio en seco

-tenia que ser…

-hey –grito alguien entrando por la puerta donde habían entrado

-¿Master?

-el mismo –respondio acercándose

-¿y que tal? –pregunto curioso Rams

-el muy cobarde escapo, y Silver se encuentra en el tejado

-entonces vamos

Aquel lugar era muy grande, contaba con 8 pisos, al leggar al séptimo piso, encontraron una enorme habitación vacia y en la puerta que daba a las escaleras se encontraba Arbiter con el labio roto y la nariz con un poco de sangre, tal vez se lo ocasiono Master, encendio un encendedor que tenia en la mano y lo dejo caer sobre un liquido el cual empezó a arder formando un circulo que encerro a los 3.

-Rams, Master, ustedes vayan por Silver –ordeno Sharia –yo lo detendré

-de aquí nadie se va –gruño Arbiter entrando en aquel circulo

-no hay tiempo, corran

Master y Rams obedecieron y pasaron entre el fuego para llegar a las escaleras y dirigirse al tejado.

-veo que Master ya te hizo algo –dijo Sharia apuntando al labio de Arbiter –solo falto yo

-deja de decir estupideces eriza –respondió mientras invocaba su hacha

-si tu lo dices

Sharia invoco su moto sierra mientras se transformaba en Ella, ambos se enfrentaron arma con arma pero por el impacto quedaron muy apartados el uno del otro.

-esto no servirá de nada

Arbiter aprovecho la poca iluminación que tenia ese lugar para desaparecer entre las llamas.

***** ()()()()()() ******

Por otro lado, Master y Rams llegaron al tejado donde Silver los espereba, al verlo Rams corrió hacia el para darle un buen golpe en el mentón y después empezar a golpear su cara, Master solo se quedo observando como la pelea era muy pareja ya que ambos daban golpes muy fuertes y llenos de ira, sabia que no debía meterse por la gran rivalidad entre los 2 erizos. Ninguno se queria quedar atrás, ambos intentaban dar el mejor golpe posible para noquear al otro

-estoy arto de esto –exclamo Rams limpiándose el hilo sangre que escurría de su nariz

-entonces pelemos hasta la muerte –lo reto Silver

-que asi sea

****** ()()()()()() ******

Arbiter trato de atacar con su hacha a Sharia por detrás pero su ataque fue rechazado causando que regresara de inmediato a las sombras

-¿Qué no conoces otra forma de atacar? –dijo Sharia mientras regresaba a su estado normal –ahora sin armas

-estaba esperando a que hicieras eso –Arbiter salió y ataco de frente pero Sharia lo esquivo y lanzo un chaos spear dejando a su rival en el suelo

-¿asi que ibas lanzarme esto? –pregunto Sharia recogiendo un coctel molotov y un encendedor del suelo

-estupida, estas acabada

-no, tu estas acabado –respondio encendiendo el coctel molotov y lanzándoselo para después salir de ahí.

Al llegar donde estaba su equipo, vio a Silver y Rams pelear mientras Master los observaba

-tenemos que ayudarlo –dijo Sharia pero fue detenida por Master -¿Qué pasa?

-dejalos, solo miralos, son como Sonic y Shadow, solo que esta rivalidad es mas seria, no se detendrán hasta que uno de los 2 caiga

Silver ya estaba mareado por los golpes, Rams aprovecho y empezó a golpearle el rostro de diferentes maneras , ya cuando le quedaba poca energía, lo dejo en el suelo con una patada directa en el pecho para después terminar en el suelo al igual que Silver. Master levanto a Rams para después ayudar a Sharia a cargar a Silver.

-¿y que vas a hacer con el? –pregunto Master

-llevenlo al auto –respondio aun cansado –tengo una idea

**Continuara…**

Bien aquí acaba este capitulo, gracias a los que me tuvieron paciencia, es que me he quedado algo corto de tiempo T_T

Rams: *cantando* bang bang bang bang… vámonos vámonos

Yo: ¿que estas cantando?

Rams: el tema oficial de wheelhog 2 yo se que todos quieren la secuela :3

Yo: no es mala idea… pero ne… sigue soñando -_-


End file.
